


Partnership

by Ziane11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, My First Smut, Top Alois Trancy, ciel Phantomhive has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane11/pseuds/Ziane11
Summary: The Head of the Phantomhive household starts working side by side with the head of the trancy household due to the Queen’s orders making both leaders the Queen’s servants.Alois x CielClaude x SebastianAlso Alois and Ciel are immortal and have powers of their own
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 2





	Partnership

"Master it is time for you to wake up" Sebastian said while walking over to the curtains and opened them causing the sun to light up the room

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced at Sebastian, who walked back to the service cart he placed in the room before he went to open the curtains. Sebastian took hold of the teapot and and tea cup and started pouring the tea into the cup while telling Ciel the menu

"For breakfast today we have lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mince salad, I can also offer toast or scone. Which dish would you care for this morning?" Sebastian asked as Ciel sat up while yarning quiet a bit 

"A scone" Ciel replied turning to look at Sebastian 

"Today you will be focusing on paperwork, you also have received a letter from the Queen" Sebastian said placing down the cup of tea and helped ciel get dressed 

"Her majesty?" Ciel asked as he accepted the tea cup Sebastian handed to him 

"Yes, I will drop the letter in your office right away" Sebastian said on his knee putting shoes on ciel's feet 

"No, give it to me after a take my seat at the dining table" ciel said taking a sip of his tea "earl grey" he said referring to the type of tea served to him 

"Yes" Sebastian said confirming the typed of tea he served ciel while standing up "I shall wait for you at the dining table master" he said bowing a bit before he made his way out the room with the service cart 

Ciel sat there sipping his tea until there was none of it left. He placed the empty cup on his bedside chest before he stood up and make his way downstairs to the dining table 

"Good morning master" mey-rin, finnian and bard said as ciel made his way to his seat

"Mhm" ciel hummed as he took a seat in front of his breakfast ready for him to eat 

"The letter my lord" Sebastian said holding out the letter to ciel, Ciel took hold of the letter and opened it

Mey-rin, finnian and bard looked curiously at the letter ciel was holding which didn't go unnoticed by ciel himself. He looked at his three house employees 

"Don't you have work to attend to?" He asked indirectly telling the to leave 

"Y-yes, we'll get to it" the three said and made their way out the room

Ciel's eyes went back to the letter and started reading it 

To:  
my loyal servant Phantomhive

I have noticed that many troublesome crimes have been on the rise around England as of lately. Due to that I know how much work you have on your plate so I have decided to make the head of the trancy household, Alois Trancy my servant to aid you and accompany you on your missions to stop the occurring criminal activities. As of now he should be on his way to the Phantomhive manor accompanied by his loyal butler.  
I hope this partnership makes things a bit easier for you and your workload in the near future.

From:  
The Queen 

Ciel stared at the words written on the piece of paper he was holding, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He can't say he was happy by the sudden news but he wasn't exactly angry either.  
After a bit of trying to grasp the emotion the letter brewed up within him, Ciel folded the letter and gave it to Sebastian 

"Burn it until nothing is left" ciel commanded as he picked up his eating utensils with both of his hands 

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said bowing before making his way to the door to leave

"Sebastian" ciel called out to his butler as he reached for the door knob

"Yes?" Sebastian asked turning to look at ciel 

"Prepare two rooms, we have guests on their way" ciel said 

"I'll take care of it right away, Is there anything else?" Sebastian asked 

"No that is all, you may leave" ciel said dismissing Sebastian 

"Alright then, I'll be taking my leave" Sebastian said bowing one last time before he went made his way out the dining room to complete the tasks ciel gave him

Ciel on the other hand focused on eating his breakfast in the peaceful silence, when he was done he got up from his seat and headed to his office to deal with the piling documents that need his immediate attention.

Three hours in into dealing with the documents, Ciel heard a knock on the door  
"Young master" Sebastian's voice was heard on the other side 

"Come in" ciel said while placing down the document he was holding down on the desk

"For snack today we have strawberry cake accompanied with tea" Sebastian said 

"I see" ciel said 

"Where would you like to have your lunch?" Sebastian asked while pouring ciel tea 

"The garden will be sufficient enough for today" ciel said 

"Alright, I'll inform you when lunch is ready" Sebastian said handing ciel the cup of tea and placed his cake in front of him

"Okay" ciel said taking a sip of the tea before he placed it down and picked his fork and started eating the cake 

"I'll get lunch started" Sebastian said heading out the office 

Ciel finished off his snack before he returned to work after a couple hours a knock was heard on the door

"Young master lunch is ready" Sebastian said 

"I'm coming" Ciel said placing down the last important document that need his attention which he was done with. He stood up from his seat and headed to the door opening it to see Sebastian waiting there for him

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked bowing a bit at ciel 

"Mhm" ciel hummed and made his way to the garden with Sebastian following him closely behind 

"For lunch I've prepared you a variety sandwich to choose from accompanied by a classic tomato soup" Sebastian said pulling ciel's chair out so that he could sit down 

"What's with the sudden interest of sandwiches?" Ciel asked taking a seat at the empty table that was about to get filled with plates of food soon

"I believe they will be up to your liking" Sebastian said 

"I see" ciel said crossing his legs and leaned his hand on his right hand that was supported by the arm chair he was seating on  
"What's with the wait?" Ciel asked 

"I apologize, I will go see what's the hold up" Sebastian said bowing at ciel before he headed into the manor to see what was the hold up with lunch.

Ciel on the other hand stood up from his seat and walked over to the flowers that were in full bloom, his interest was grabbed by the roses only to get stabbed by the thorn stem. Ciel retreated his hand and stared at it to see his finger bleeding, from his finger his attention turned back to the Rose 

"So this is the famous head of the Phantomhive" a voice said catching ciel's attention 

He turned the direction of the voice to see his butler Sebastian accompanied by a blond haired boy around his age and another butler 

"Young master it appears your two guests have arrived" Sebastian said 

"I see, welcome to the Phantomhive manor, I hope your stay will be up to your liking" ciel said before he turned his attention to the Rose he held a minute ago. He wrapped his hand around the thorns and plugged it out his hands received cuts in the process 

"Master why did you do such a thing? Now your hand is bleeding" Sebastian said looking unfazed by the whole thing 

Ciel turned to look straight at Sebastian "get the table ready and serve lunch, we can't keep our guests waiting now can we?" He asked 

"Of course not, I'll set everything up right away" Sebastian said 

"I apologize for our rudeness, please take a seat" ciel said walking over to his chair and sat down

Alois on the other hand sat across ciel on the chair his butler pulled out for him

"Please enjoy" Sebastian said already done with setting the table with food "now young master let's deal with that wound of yours"

"Mhm" ciel hummed sticking his hand out for Sebastian to attend to

"All done, now young master I believe introductions are in order" Sebastian said standing behind ciel

"Right, as you know I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian" Ciel simply said 

"It's a pleasure to have you here" Sebastian said bowing at the two across the table 

"I'm Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude" Alois said 

"A pleasure, I hope you won't mind me joining you on your daily works" Claude said referring to Sebastian 

"You look nothing like the rumours and here I was excited over nothing" Alois said sighing his displeasure evident on his face 

"I apologize for the disappointment" ciel said starting to eat his fill of the food

"Young master it seems like you are free for the rest of the afternoon so why not play a game of chess the trancy master, while I give a tour of the manor to the butler" Sebastian said 

"You talk to much, you should learn how to speak only when it's necessary" ciel said placing down his spoon after finishing the soup

"Im merely suggesting something that will be of future benefit to us" Sebastian said 

"I already know" ciel said while standing up

"I'll be in the lounge room" ciel stated before he walked into the manor


End file.
